The Man in the Pinstriped Suit
by coffeeoverchocolate
Summary: One Shot-Mom is having one of her flash attacks again. Everything is just too much for me to handle, so I stood up and ran away. Out the door, Over the fence, and to the only place that calms me. That was when I met The Man in the Pinstriped Suit.


**This is the first story of mine that I posted online so have a little patience with me? :)**

**I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy nor any of its characters. If I do then Mockingjay wouldn't have ended that way.**

* * *

><p>Mom is having one of her "flash attacks" again.<p>

I don't like her flash attacks-they make me feel nervous. Hiding behind the kitchen door, I watched her with shaky hands. Mom paused with her cooking, andstared off into space with labored breaths. She clenched the wooden spoon in her hand so hard until I was sure it would break. Her lips trembled, her face paled, andher forehead was shiny with sweat. Although, as soon as it happened, her flash attack passed. Mom bit her lip and went back to her stew, stirring in a constant rhythm. I saw this as a sign that it was safe to enter the kitchen.

"G'Morning, Mom." I greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning." She said. Her voice bore no sign that she recently suffered a flash attack. "Where's Milium?"

"Probably sleeping in." I sat down as mom placed a plate of eggs in front of me. "Where's Dad?"

"Bakery." She said simply. "He'll be home in a few seconds."

I nodded and began on my eggs. As mom turned her back and continued on the stew, the usual round of questions passed my brain. Why does mom have flash attacks? Is it normal? Why does dad have it, too? Is it because of me? My brother? Is it even called a "Flash Attack"? Mom and Dad never shared anything to me whenever I asked. All I know is that they are used to it now, and they expect us to be used to it, too. Nonsense. How am I supposed to be used to it? Any person in their right mind would be scared to see their parents suddenly tense and stare off into space for at least five minutes a day. I saw that Milium noticed Mom and Dad's flash attacks, too. As usual, he pretended that this does not bother him, shrugging it off whenever I give him pointed looks in the middle of Dad's flash attacks. Although, as his sister, Milium can never hide anything from me. I once heard him scream into the night after having a nightmare the day he first witnessed Mom's flash attack. I'm guessing that these attacks have something to do with the Hunger Games. I never really know what the details are, but I know that the Hunger Games are games that used to occur annually, sending one boy and one girl from each district to compete until death. I also know that Mom and Dad met at the games, and they sparked some kind of rebellion that changed people's lives forever. I have heard stories (naturally not from my parents' lips) saying that Mom and Dad are known to be the bravest souls in all of Panem. I just couldn't picture it, though. The rumors I have heard, (Mom being a talented Archer, **(**capable of shooting the smallest of animals with the best accuracy**)**; Dad a professional weight-lifter; As a team, my parents invaded, killed and ruled the Capitol with the least effort) just don't fit in with my image of Mom and Dad: A boring, loving, protective pair. Why would these flash attacks happen to them, then, if they were boring?

It is unsettling, not knowing why these horrid attacks are haunting my parents. What if I can force the answer from them? Maybe I can formulate a plan with Milium! Yes, that's right! I can ask them when they're in their most relaxed state. Dad usually grants me things normally unacceptable whenever he's happy. Maybe the little information I need is not an exception to that rule. Milium could prepare Dinner instead of Greasy Sae (I must admit, Milium can be a fantastic Cook), I could paint Mom and Dad a picture to hang on the walls, I could force Haymitch, our usually drunk neighbor, to remain sober for a while, I could even prepare a little get-together! There's the family friends, Madge and her daughters, Dad's co-workers, Haymitch, Friends from School. I could do this next weekend! I could see it now! Surprising Mom and Dad with breakfast-On-bed cooked by Milium, presenting my artwork, having a picnic on our small backyard during lunch, and ending the day with a small party! Mom and Dad would be _so_ pleased that there is no way they wouldn't reveal the information I have been longing for so long.

_Snap out of it. _I sighed and reminded myself that there is no point of finding out for myself-Mom and Dad themselves stated that they would tell Milium and I "When the time comes". I frowned as I saw the holes in my plan. Would Milium even oblige? Would Haymitch even understand my plan? Is Madge even in the district? Do I have enough time to paint a masterpiece perfect enough to display? I rolled my eyes at myself. I can be so stupid at times.

I sighed and Milium entered the kitchen with a grumble. "Hi."

"The grizzly bear's finally out of its cave. How was your hibernation?" I asked him casually.

"Shut up, Aira. At least I got some sleep. You look like a Panda. Wait, scratch that, you look like a raccoon." He retorted.

"Not true!"

"You were awake all night! You were talking to your friends over the telephone." He took a seat across from me and started mimicking my voice. "'_Oh, Eric smiled at me yesterday! He was so-'" _

"Shut up!" I blushed a deep red. "At least I have a Social Life! And it's not my fault I'm an insomniac!"

"Children!" Mom snapped. Milium and I stopped immediately. "It's the first thing in the morning, and you two are already bickering." She stared at me pointedly. "Aira, Why are you up all night? And who is Chad? Wait, I don't want to know. I already told you to get some sleep-it helps the insomnia. If you don't break the habit of sleeping late at night, I may be forced to cut the telephone line in your room."

Millium grinned at me wickedly.

Mom saw this and started on him. It was my turn to smile. "Mill, stop provoking your sister. She _is _an insomniac, and you have no right to tease her about it. Actually, as her brother, you should be supporting her every step of the way!" Mom turned back to her stew and started placing them on four separate bowls. Millium and I started making faces at each other. "And, your room is a mess. Aira has a point when she said you lived in a cave. In fact, I saw cleaner caves than your room!"

_Mom's been in a cave? What?_

I was about to point this out until Mom turned with two bowls of stew and smiled when she saw Milium and I sticking our tongues out at each other as long as possible. She paused for a moment and said fondly, "You two are hopeless."

Right on cue, Dad walked in. "Who are hopeless?"

"Hi, Dad!" I greeted as Milium stood and gave Dad a kiss. "How's the bakery?"

Dad came over and kissed me on my forehead. "Everything's going smoothly. Raisin breads are a hit today." He walked to mom and kissed her. "How's everything this morning?"

Mom smirked as she handed a bowl of stew to dad. "Peeta, I think we raised a bear."

I laughed out loud at that, choking a bit on my eggs. "A grizzly!" Miliam frowned at me.

"A grizzly bear?" Dad laughed, pulled the chair mom was about to sit on for her (the kind of thing gentlemen would do on television during formal nights) and sat down next to me.

"A grizzly bear." Mom confirmed. "And, I think that our little Aira has a boyfriend now."

At this, Dad paused and stared at me. "You do know you're not allowed to have a boyfriend, right?"

I gasped at Mom. "Hey, I do not have a boyfriend!"

She ignnored this and continued. "His name is Chad. He smiled at our daughter yesterday, which made Aira a little too… pleased."

Dad stared daggers at me, but a little smile was playing on his lips, which meant there was no trouble. "Tell Chad to watch out for me, okay? A little step out of line, and-" He stuck out his thumb and ran it across his throat.

"Uh-Oh." Mill said.

"Don't 'Uh-Oh' your sister, Mister. Bears are not allowed inside this house." Dad smirked at Milium.

"I am not a bear!" Milium groaned in frustration, which made him stuff his cheeks with stew.

"We'll stop calling you a bear if stop acting like one." Mom said as he passed the thirteen year old a napkin. "Now wipe your mouth. You look like a bear with an overeating disorder."

"Yeah, yeah." Milium swallowed noisily and wiped his mouth. "I'll try and clean my 'cave' afterwards."

"Cave?" Dad raised his eyebrow curiously.

"His room looks like a cave." I stated matter-of-factly. "It stinks like one, too."

"My room does not stink!"

"Actually, it does!"

"How did you know that it smells like a cave, then?"

"Are you admitting that your room stinks?"

"No!"

"You just did!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Bears would be ashamed when they see your room. It stinks, and you can barely see the floor."

"you speak like you have met a bear before. Have you?"

"No."

"yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Dad coughed loudly. Milium and I stopped immediately, glaring daggers at each other. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mom give dad a 'they're on it again' look. "Were they doing this before I came here?"

Mom nodded. After a moment's pause, she added, "Actually, caves are quite similar to Mil's room. Caves do stink, and they're usually covered in leaves."

I was about to say something, but then realized that dad tensed beside me. I looked over and saw that dad's pupils literally dilated, and he was clenching the spoon so tightly it bended. He was breathing heavily as soft grunts erupted from his trembling lips. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead and I felt him shiver violently beside me. These could only mean one thing: Dad's having a flash attack.

"Peeta." Mom said in her serious-tone. The tone that she usually used whenever she knew something is wrong, and we need to fix it. "Peeta, snap out of it." Mom frowned and walked over.

My heart skipped a beat as Dad's eyes suddenly turned black, his pupils taking the most of his iris. His face contorted into the look of torture, as if he was being ripped off something he can't live without. I stood and backed away from dad. It is frightening. I felt Mil beside me, and I clenched his hand as we watched the scene unfolding before us. Dad's mouth uttered soundless words, but I can read them clearly, as if he is speaking it out loud. "Cave."

Mom pursed her lips, stood up and held his face between her hands in one swift motion. "Peeta. Not in front of the kids. Stay with me. Stay with me." She kept on muttering, staring into dad's soul. They carried on for minutes, hours, days, centuries like that-Mom murmuring comforting words anddad shaking uncontrollably. I felt Mill sob beside me, and I let out a few tears of my own as we hugged each other.

I thought it would never stop. There was even a time when dad's eyes became fully black, and mom started yelling at him to stay with us. Yet slowly, dad's breathing calmed, his grip on the spoon lessened, and his eyes were back to normal. For a moment, Mom and Dad just stared at each other, until dad said, "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

Mom sighed in relief and kissed Dad's forehead. "We're in the kitchen, having breakfast, talking about how a mess Mil's room is."

Mom turned to us and said, "Why don't you finish your food? It will be tasteless if it's cold."

I wiped my tears away and went back to my seat, pulling Mil along with me. I stared at my parents-they were eating their food and chatting like nothing happened. Suddenly, my stomach couldn't handle more food. How could they pretend? Do they think that I will tolerate this? Do they honestly expect us to act dumb and see to it that we have witnessed nothing? I cannot take this anymore! Many years have I watched them experience flash attacks, and in each one I remained silent. So far this flash attack was the worst, and I demand answers. They have crossed the line-I am their child and I have a right to know!

I slammed my fist on the table, making the utensils rattle noisily. "Please stop pretending. Please explain to me what just happened." I muttered, voice shaky.

Mom and Dad exchanged uneasy looks. Finally, Dad said, "Aira, when the time comes-"

I lost control and yelled at him, then. "Dad! I'm sixteen, and Mil is thirteen! We're old enough to handle it now! What do you mean, 'When the time comes'! By the-"

"Young lady, do not raise your voice at your father like that!" Mom snapped at me.

"But, mom! Don't you think I have the right to know?" I felt tears run down my cheeks. "All my life, I watched you two suddenly lose yourselves in some kind of world, and I could not do anything about it! It hurts to watch, don't you see? Earlier, I almost thought that dad would end up going insane! And now you expect us to do nothing about it? To even pretend that nothing ever happened? You can't keep the secret from us forever, Mom. Mil and I will find out some time! But if we do 'when the time comes', it would be too late to do anything, then!" I'm sobbing by now. "Mom, Dad, can't you see? Your flash attacks are hurting mil and I, and we just want them to stop. If we find out the reason behind it, Mil and I will figure out a way to stop it because it ends up hurting the whole family."

The table was quiet. I stared at each of their faces. Mom had her sad look, Dad his serious look, and Mil was plainly surprised. I bit my lip and muttered, "Just consider our side for a moment, please."

I stood up and ran away. Out the door, Over the fence, and to the only place that calms me-the Meadow.

* * *

><p>"Aira Mellark?"<p>

I spun around to see a man in pinstriped suit staring at me intently. _He looks like Mom. _I thought. The man has neat black hair swept and tucked in his ears to reveal dark gray eyes and an olive skinned face. A small smile played along his lips, but the lines surrounding his eyes and mouth made him look eternally stressed.

"Yes, sir?" I mumbled pathetically.

They man kneeled down and sat beside me on my blanket with a gentle, "Do you mind?" and tucked his knees under his chin. It was a weird sight, seeing someone radiate an energy of superiority curl up into a vulnerable ball. I stared at him blatantly. _He moves like Mom, too. _Even though he sat perfectly still, the way he breathes, the way he tenses at random moments, the way his muscles would contract, the way his eyes are darting from side to side-they all scream out Katniss Mellark. Out of nowhere, The man suddenly stretched out his legs before him and turned to me, with a grin on his face.

"Hello there, Aira. I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne." Gale held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi." I replied.

For a moment, he stared at me. His eyes bore into my soul, making me feel very self-conscious. My eyes sought refuge to the Aira and Milium grass surrounding me-the plants my brother and I were named after-anything to get away from Gale's eyes. A minute passed and he said, "You look exactly like your Mom. Except your eyes. You have your Dad's eyes."

That was when he caught my attention. Gale knew my parents, then. Maybe he's my uncle? "You know Mom and Dad?"

A bitter laugh escaped Gale's lips, like he was enjoying an inside joke. "Of course. Did they ever mention me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Naturally." He looked up to the sky. "I'm an old family friend, in case you're wondering."

I nodded, at loss for words. We spent a few moments in awkward silence, until he said, "How's your mom?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "She's fine."

"Does she still hunt?"

For the second time of today, Gale caught my attention. Mom never really told anyone she started hunting again. Only the family, haymitch, and Greasy Sae know about it. "Yes. Every morning, before sunrise."

A smile stretched his lips. Yet, there was something unnerving about the action, like there was something real painful hidden beyond it. "Usually."

As I watched Gale, I wondered what this strange man has to do with mom. He's a family friend, he says. Is he really? Without a warning, the words escape my mouth, "What do you have to do with Mom?"

The smile immediately vanished.; a frown replaced his friendly features. "Aira, your mom told you nothing about me for a reason." He looked at me and sighed. He began to stand up. "Maybe I'll tell you when the time comes."

I gasped as if he slapped me. How dare he, a man I have just met, make me wait for 'The Time'? I was about to protest when Gale stood up in one fluid motion and bid me farewell. "Well, Aira. I have to go now. I think I'll be back here tomorrow." he offered me his hand to shake, but I didn't take it. Gale smiled and retracted his arm. "You remind me so much of Katniss, you know?"

"I know. People tell me a lot."

Gale bowed his head slightly-a sign of goodbye in other districts. He turned away and started walking towards nowhere in particular. Until he stopped halfway through a step and told me, "Hey, Aira. Can you please do me a favor?"

My frown deepened. I was beginning to dislike this man. "It depends."

"It's really simple. Just memorize this line and repeat it to your mother the moment you get home, okay?" Suddenly, his features changed, as if he was old and worn out of everyday living. "'I miss my Catnip.'"

And then Gale was gone.

**No, this is not a GalexKatniss Fic, in case you're wondering. I'm just really upset Gale didn't get his own "happy ending."**

**Want a taste of Katniss' Stew? Or Aira's Painting? Or Gales' pinstriped suit on your bedroom floor? Review. :P**


End file.
